


or do i forget myself

by thatgothlibrarian



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Drabble, During Canon, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgothlibrarian/pseuds/thatgothlibrarian
Summary: Horatio: Hail to your lordship!Hamlet: I am glad to see you well: Horatio,—or I do forget myself.Horatio: The same, my lord, and your poor servant ever.Hamlet: Sir, my good friend; I'll change that name with you- William Shakespeare, Hamlet, Act I, scene ii~~~After the ghost of Hamlet's father charges him with revenge, Hamlet takes solace in spite of his certain fate.
Relationships: Hamlet/Horatio (Hamlet)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: fan_flashworks





	or do i forget myself

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in response to fan_flashworks' amnesty week, on the theme of "safe." You can read it [here on their dreamwidth page.](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/2195281.html)
> 
> Title from Act I scene ii.  
> Takes place after Act I scene v.

Hamlet runs his fingers through Horatio’s loose mop of chestnut curls. He is thankful the dark envelops their lovemaking, for he could not stand if Horatio saw the wetness staining his cheeks. Horatio kisses the hollow of Hamlet’s throat. “My sweet prince,” he murmurs into the skin, the only prayer Hamlet ever hears him say. Horatio has always been the sensible one, no time for Hamlet’s superstitions.  
  
Hamlet knows where his father’s command will lead. How can he not? He dreads it, but dread will not stop the inevitable. How could it?  
  
But with Horatio, for now, he feels safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can find me on tumblr and dreamwidth at thatgothlibrarian, and on discord at thatgothlibrarian#0545.


End file.
